Just Another Summer
by Gorgeous Moon
Summary: Ten college students stay at a club for the summer for what they thought would be just another summer. What they didn't know was they were going to be in for the ride of their lives as tears will be shed, hearts will be broken and love will be in the air.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Gorgeous Moon  
Title: Just another summer  
Part: prologue  
Rating:PG  
email: usaandmamolvr@hotmail.com  
  
Hi everybody! Ok I'm really nervous and   
this is my first time writing a fanfic so   
don't be to hard on me.   
  
Summary: Ten college students come home   
for the summer for their annual get together   
at a country club. What they didn't know was   
they were going to be in for the ride of   
their lives as hearts will be broken, tears   
will be shed, and love will be in the air.  
  
Darien Shields- 22 yrs old -- Serena Thompson- 19 yrs old  
Andrew Cole- 22 yrs old -- Mina Hartwell- 19 yrs old  
Greg Hayes- 21 yrs old -- Amy Anderson- 18 yrs old  
Chad Conner- 21 yrs old -- Raye Stanton- 18 yrs old  
Ken Roberts- 22 yrs old -- Lita Williams- 19 yrs old  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon or any characters etc (you   
know the rest)  
  
Just Another Summer  
*****-----*****-----*****-----*****-----*****-----*****  
Sunlight shone through a window on a sunny June day. For Serena   
Thompson this day was going to be perfect, she thought. Today was   
going to be the day her friends and she went to this beach club on spring   
beach in the outerbanks. She pulled her long blond hair up into a ponytail   
and decided to wear a pair of capri pants, a pink tank top that showed her   
stomach slightly and a pink visor on her head. This was her first official   
break from college that she desperately needed from NYU.  
She gracefully walked over to her walk in closet and proceeded to   
pull her suitcase from one of the top shelves. As she did some papers fell   
with the suitcase." Damn!" Serena muttered as she bent down and picked   
up the papers. As she picked up some of the remaining papers a picture fell   
from between. At first she glanced at it and then picked it up while she also   
lugged her suitcase over to her bed. Then she plopped on to her bed and   
took a closer look at the picture in her hand.  
The picture was recognized from the summer before. The picture   
was of ten people; five guys and five girls. Serena remembered that day like   
it was yesterday. Her friends Mina Hartwell, Amy Anderson, Raye Stanton   
and Lita Williams had all decided they wanted to take the sailboat out for a   
ride with the guys; Andrew Cole, Greg Hayes, Chad Conner, Ken Roberts   
and Darien Shields. See, every summer they come to the Summer Springs   
club and stay for the summer before going back to school.   
She looked at the picture again smiling, Greg had Amy cradled in   
his arms with a chessy grin on his face while Amy was wiggling to get out   
of his grasp. They were at Yale for college both studying for a degree in   
medicine. Next sitting at Greg's feet were Ken and Lita, he had his arms   
around her waist and his chin on her shoulder while she was sitting   
between his legs grinning from ear to ear. She had just seen Lita and Ken   
last week because they go to NYU with her studying to become a cook. To   
the right of Greg and Amy were two blonds, Andrew and Mina. They are   
so cute together, Serena thought. The two had their arms wrapped around   
each other's waist smiling at the camera. They are becoming aspiring   
actors at Boston University. Behind Greg was a taller guy kissing a dark   
haired girl that was Chad and Raye. They stayed at Penn State to study   
religion.  
Lastly were she and a tall dark and handsome male. They were   
sitting next to Ken and Lita while the tall dark haired male was tickling her   
while she had a huge grin on her face. That was Darien. He was also   
studying medicine at Yale with Amy and Greg. They had been going on a   
couple dates here and there but nothing really big. Darien was practically   
known for being a ladies man and she felt very uneasy of that. The worst   
part was he knew he was so he could be a little cocky at times. Serena   
sighed as she thought of him, she didn't know if her feelings for him were   
simply attraction or if there was something there.  
Serena was suddenly broken out of her trance by her mothers yelling." Serena! Mina is here!"   
Shaking her head she got up and put the picture in her purse, this was   
going to be a long summer.  
  
  
*****-----*****-----*****-----*****-----******-----*****-----******------*****-----*****------  
  
Questions, comments, flames (not to many though please)  
  
email: usaandmamolvr@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Just another summer

Title: Just Another Summer  
Author: Gorgeous Moon  
Rating: PG 13  
Email: usaandmamolvr@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer :I don't own sailor moon  
  
  
Just Another Summer- Chapter 1  
  
  
" Serena! Serena Mina is here!" Serena was broken out of her trance has she heard her   
mother's yelling.   
"Coming!" Serena shouted back in a sing- song voice. All of a sudden   
before Serene could even reach the bottom of the stairs a blond blur flew   
right into Serena, hugging her fiercely. " It's ok Mina we saw each other   
just the other day, and we will be with one another for the next two   
months!" " I know it's just… I'm so happy to see all my friends again   
and school is over for awhile." Serena chuckled at Mina, 'Same old   
Mina' Serena thought happily." Is your stuff packed and ready to go?"   
Mina asked impatiently, she was practically jumping up and down. " Yea   
it's all in there." Serena replied pointing to her room. "Well let's go girl!"   
Mina grinned.   
Serena walked back into her room picking up her suitcase while   
Mina ran downstairs to get her purse and suitcases out of he car and put   
them in Serena's silver BMW. Closing the door to her room she took   
one last glance and shut it quietly, it would be a very long summer. At the   
bottom of the stairs Mina waited for Serena. " Do you have everything?"   
Serena looked at Mina "Yea, let me grab my purse, phone and   
sunglasses and we are on our way!" Serena casually walked over to the   
hall table and stuffed her cell into her little black purse, slung it over her   
shoulders and put on her sunglasses. She napped her fingers " Let's roll.   
"Mina giggled at Serena, 'She was always witty.' Mina thought to   
herself. "Bye mom I'll see you soon!" Serena called out to her mom and   
ran over to her giving her a loving hug.   
Mina picked up Serena's suitcase and walked outside " I can't   
believe it is already summer again, just like every summer" Serena had a   
feeling this would be a summer like none other "Yea, just like the old   
days." Serena said grimly. Mina threw the bag in the trunk and jumped in   
the convertible as Serena started the ignition and backed out of the   
driveway. " So how have you been?" Mina asked concerned. "Fine, she   
lot's of stress from school and work. Just the usual" Mina nodded. "Hey   
take a look in my purse, I found a picture of last summer at the club"   
Mina eagerly pulled out the photo and gasped, " Oh wow, look at us!"   
"Yea stunning aren't we." Serena said and grinned. " You and Darien   
always made such a cute couple, did you guys see any of each other over   
the school year?" Serena shook he head " No, we didn't. We were to   
busy with school to make the trip" Mina understood " Well that will   
change this summer!" Serena looked over towards Mina and smiled   
"Why would this summer be any different from the others?" Serena was   
curious, 'probably matchmaker Mina coming out of the dark again',   
Serena thought. 'Because I have a plan that will make you two eat out of   
each others palms' Mina thought. "Oh nothing." Mina said with a   
lopsided grin on her face.  
  
*************  
* Crown Arcade*  
  
Inside the Crown Arcade there were seven people waiting for   
three of their friends to arrive. Sitting in the booth was a quiet blue haired   
girl reading a book. She wore a simple baby blue tube dress that went   
down to her mid thigh and clung to her body. Sitting beside her was her   
boyfriend Greg. He wore a pair of khaki shorts with a blue polo shirt that   
brought out his dark blue eyes. Across from Greg was Chad; he was   
Raye's boyfriend. Desperately he was trying to calm her down because   
Serena, Mina, and Darien were fifteen minutes late and they needed to   
check in at a certain time at the club to reserve "their" house. Chad was   
clothed in a simple pair of jeans with a tan polo shirt. Raye who was   
sitting next to him had on a long pair of loose capris with a tight red tank   
top. " Where is she?!" Raye yelled, as she was getting angry at Serena's   
lateness.  
"Raye, chill she will be here in a couple of minutes." Lita   
exclaimed after she had taken a sip of her milkshake. Lita had chosen to   
wear a pair of jean hip huggers and a forest green halter-top. "Yea,   
besides we are also missing Mina and Darien." Ken said calmly to the   
group. Ken had decided to wear a pair of white pants and a green polo   
shirt. "Yea, where is Darien? He is never late!" Andrew said surprised.   
He was clad in a pair of khaki pants and a white polo shirt.   
Out of nowhere came a rumble from an engine, "Speak of the   
devil." Andrew remarked." Yo, Darien over here!" waving his arms as   
Darien looked over, nodded and walked over to the group. Darien,   
heartbreak king, walked over casually. As some of his dark black hair   
fell into his eyes, he reached up and pushed it aside to show his deep   
midnight blue eyes. Yep that was Darien. He wore long khaki pants with   
a black polo shirt  
And black sunglasses adoring his head.  
" Hey dare, what's up?" Ken said as they slapped high fives and   
gave hugs. "I'm great! Plus I'm ready to go." He smiled. "Yea and your   
late." Andrew remarked back at Darien as he and Darien did the same   
as Darien and Ken. Darien chuckled deeply, " Sorry about that, I ran   
into an old high school friend, umm…Rose, Beryl Rose was her name."   
Darien said as he pulled out a napkin that she obviously wrote her   
number on. He threw it on the table carelessly, not wanting to get in   
touch with Beryl. " Yuck! Beryl Rose!" Greg remarked, "That girl is   
straight up nasty." They all laughed.  
Suddenly the doors to the Arcade burst open and in came Mina   
and Serena. " Sorry we are late, the traffic was horrible." Mina muttered.   
Serena looked up to hear the chuckling of a deep voice " Things haven't   
changed for you have they Serena?" Darien remarked, then laughing.   
Serena only looked up at him with evil eyes. "Well at least I can be nice   
once in awhile Mr. I'm-so-perfect-I-don't-have-to-be-nice-to-people-  
if-I-don't-want-to!" Darien was appalled at her last remark.' She never   
used to be so mean when I teased her', Darien thought. He was snapped   
out of his thoughts at Raye's voice, " Can we go yet?"  
"Yea let's bounce." Ken answered. As everyone walked outside   
Darien couldn't help but stare at Serena. 'She has become so beautiful',   
Darien thought. He noticed her shiny blond hair had grown slightly longer   
and her womanly curves had become more noticeable. 'Snap out of it   
Darien, she is your childhood friend!' Darien thought. Shaking his head of   
his thoughts he walked outside to his car." Ken, Andrew you riding with   
me?" Darien asked them. "Yeah, we are coming." Andrew replied for   
both Ken and him. Darien jumped into his Mercedes convertible and   
started the ignition. Darien glanced to his right and Serena got into her car   
and was starting the ignition while Lita got into the backseat and Mina in   
the front. Movement was heard in his car and he noticed Andrew and   
Ken had gotten in.  
"Everyone set?" Greg asked all three driving. Darien nodded and   
sped off but not to quickly because Serena had caught up with him with   
Greg following. As Darien was speeding into the distance he noticed   
Serena speed up and cut him off. He looked ahead of him and saw   
Serena and the girls laughing, he couldn't help but smile.' This is going to   
be a long trip.' Darien thought to himself.  
*Meanwhile in Serena's car*  
Serena and the girls couldn't help but laugh about how stunned   
Darien was to see Serena cut him off. It was like a rule that a girl couldn't   
beat a guy in a car race but Serena was determined to change that!" Did   
you see their faces? Priceless is all I can say" Mina said in-between   
giggles. Suddenly a ring from a phone could be heard, "hello?" Lita   
asked as she pressed a key. "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?   
YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US KILLED!" Ken screamed. Lita   
just giggled, "Ken, simmer down and flow with the road." Those were   
the last words Ken could hear as she pressed a key to end the call. "Oh   
my gosh! I can't believe you said that to him Lita!" Mina exclaimed, but   
Serena challenged, " I can believe it." Serena roared the engine as she   
shifted the gear and sped off.  
************************  
A couple hours later at a peaceful café in New Jersey was a   
group of friends. They had been driving for a couple of hours now and   
they wanted to take a break. Serena sat in a booth in the corner of the   
café quietly sipping her mocha. Thinking back to the events that has   
occurred just and hour or two earlier painfully stayed in her mind. It had   
all started back at a gas station they stopped at before entering New   
Jersey…  
------FLASHBACK------  
Mina was outside at the pump while Serena had run in to get   
some food and drinks for the rest of the way down. Serena walked   
down the aisles casually glances and deciding what to get. Flipping her   
long blond hair over her shoulder she looked back at the cashier, she had   
caught him gawking at her.' Hmm, maybe I should give him a little show.'   
Serena thought as she proceeded to bend over looking at the bottom   
rack. Picking up the bag of chips she walked down the aisle looking for   
something else but swaying her hips back and forth. All of a sudden she   
heard a clatter of noise on the other side. She glanced over her shoulder   
and giggled as the man had knocked over a rack of magazines.  
Walking towards the cashier and placing the items on the counter   
she then looked outside. A certain dark haired male was flirting with a tall   
leggy blond. Instantly she felt a pang of jealousy.' Why should I be   
jealous?' Serena thought, 'I can be just as attractive and irresistible.' She   
saw the blond giggle and throw her hair over her shoulder as Darien had   
looked like he had told a joke.' Haha, very funny.' Serena thought and   
scrunched up her face at the sight in front of her, 'Why do I act like I'm   
in love with this guy!', 'Because you are in love with him.' Serena   
thought.   
"Miss, miss? Here is your change." Said the clerk trying to look   
as sexy as he could with a grin on his face. "What? Oh thanks." Serena   
mustered out. She rolled her eyes at the cashier, picked up her bags, and   
went out to the car just as the leggy blond walk off. Serena wasn't dumb   
though, she saw the blond slide a piece of paper into his pocket and wink   
at him. He just smiled and waved, Serena was steamed! She threw the   
bags in the back seat ." Is everyone ready to go?" Raye called out to   
everyone. Serena glanced at Darien while he talked to Andrew. Darien   
laughed as he was showing Andrew the number, obviously he was   
bragging to Andrew about it. "Yea, I'm ready to go but where is Mina?"   
Serena asked. "Oh she is still in the bathroom, I'll go get her." Lita   
answered before running off in the direction of the bathrooms.   
As everyone piled into the cars Lita and Mina came running from   
inside the building. They jumped in Serena's car and everyone was off.  
------FLASHBACK------  
Serena looked up and saw Lita. "Hey girl, where is everyone?"   
Serena asked not really caring at the moment. 'Don't get me wrong I do   
care for my friends it's just that I have other things on my mind.' Serena   
thought. "Most are still in line waiting to get drinks or in the drug store   
across the street." Lita said while sitting down in the booth across from   
Serena. Lita was concerned, something was wrong with Serena. "Is   
something wrong?" Lita proceeded to ask. Serena just sighed at her   
question, " I don't know Lita , ever since I found that picture in my closet   
I've been thinking about him constantly. It brought back some old   
feelings" Lita nodded in response as she remembered earlier in the day   
Serena pulled it out of her purse and showed me. "You guys had a little   
fling last year, do you think it might become serious the summer?" Serena   
shook her head, "I don't think I would want to. You know how he has   
that ladies man rep?" Lita nodded, Serena proceeded, "I feel very   
uneasy about that and I don't know if I could trust him."  
Lita was about to ask Serena if she cared for him but Ken came   
over. 'I'll ask her later if that's an issue.' Lita thought. " Hey Serena can I   
borrow Lita for a second, I want to show her something." Serena looked   
up at Ken and smiled, "Sure, I'm going to stop by that drug store across   
the street before we go so if anyone asks where I am, I'm over there."   
Ken nodded and sat down next to Lita in the booth and draped his arms   
around her shoulders. "Ken, I'm worried about her." Lita started, " but I   
can't quite place my finger on it. I have a feeling that she has feelings for   
Darien." Ken nodded, "Yea, they did have that thing last year, but only   
time will tell." Lita looked at him and smiled, " You always know the right   
thing to say."   
Meanwhile across the street Serena was planning on getting   
some sodas but the alcohol looked so much better so she opened the   
sliding glace door and picked up some Jack Daniels and some white   
wine. Serena slowly walked to the counter dragging her feet, she wasn't   
in the mood for Darien's flirting. She paid for the alcohol and went   
outside to her car as she proceeded in the next ten minutes to drink all   
the Jack Daniels and half of the white wine bottle. As everyone started to   
gather outside waiting for everyone so they could leave, Serena warily   
got out of the care with the white wine bottle in her hand. Never taking   
one straight step she managed to walk over to her friends. As Soon as   
she got there she felt a fainting spell and saw darkness but before she hit   
the ground Darien managed to catch her in his arms. "Whoa where did   
she come from?" Darien asked. Suddenly Lita and Ken came running out   
and saw Serena had fainted, "Oh my gosh! What happened?" Lita asked   
concerned for Serena. " Darien look at Serena and then at Lita " I don't   
know, she was with you guys last, where did she go?"  
Lita looked at Ken with wide eyes, "She said she was going to   
the drug store across the street but she would be back. I didn't think she   
would go over there to get alcohol." Darien just shook his head and lifted   
Serena up so he had her cradled in his arms, 'She smells so nice and   
looks so damned cute when she is sleeping' Darien thought. "She can   
ride in the back of my car, Andrew take her keys from her purse and you   
can drive Mina, Lita, and Ken in Serena's car." Darien said calmly.   
Darien turned on his heel and walked to his car with Raye following.   
"What happened?" Raye exclaimed. Darien turned when he reached his   
car and replied smoothly " She just fainted, don't worry she will be fine.   
Now can you help me open the door?" Raye nodded and opened the   
door as he asked. Gently he placed her on the back seat with a pillow   
under her head.   
Closing the door quietly Darien turned to Raye, "Let's get   
moving so we can beat traffic." Raye only nodded. Walking back to   
Greg's car she got in. Darien turned back to his car and got in glancing at   
the form in the back seat, 'This is going to be a long ride.' Darien thought   
while started up the car and following Greg and Andrew.  
  
  
Meanwhile in Greg's Lexus, conversation was going on. "I don't   
think we should have left Serena with Darien, they will probably kill each   
other!" Raye retorted. Chad who was sitting next to Raye was trying to   
sleep so he tried anything possible to shut her up." Raye, look they are   
more mature then when they were in high school. Give them a break   
babe and stop worrying." Chad looked at her with pleading eyes. Raye   
gave up trying to fight with him and just snuggled up to him as he   
wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tried to get some rest.   
Amy smiled as she looked towards the back seat. Chad and   
Raye were fast asleep and she could finally read her book in peace. Greg   
looked at Amy and patted his hand on her leg. Amy looked up at him, " I   
hope Serena is ok, I'm worried that she might have a high blood alcohol   
level which might affect her critically because she is a small person and   
can't hold that much." Greg nodded understanding where she was   
coming from and said " If she isn't ok by the next stop then we can   
check her out, but in the meantime if your really worried then call Darien   
up and you can ask him if she has woken up yet." Amy nodded and went   
back to her reading but she couldn't really fully concentrate.  
A couple cars away were Serena's Mercedes. Lita was in the   
back as they snuggled together and were sleeping peacefully. Mina was   
talking to Andrew continuously about nothing really important. Andrew   
looked over at Mina and chuckled, 'She is so cute when she rambles on   
about nothing much really.' Andrew smiled and paid attention to the road   
again. " So do you want take another one of our moonlight walks on the   
beach again when we get there?" Mina asked hoping he would say yes.   
Andrew of course smiled, " Anything for you my princess." Mina blushed   
and looked back outside. This trip is going to be great for us!' Now if   
only I could find some way to hook Darien and Serena up.' Mina thought   
eagerly.  
Meanwhile back in Darien's car Serena was still sleeping   
peacefully in the back seat. Darien moved his eyes to the rear view   
mirror and watched her occasionally. 'What happened to us Serena?   
How did we grow apart from each other?' Darien thought to himself as   
he stared at her contently. He remembered last summer like it was just   
yesterday. The summer had started off with some casual flirting here and   
there and nothing else. Later on they had just grew together as they spent   
more evenings together with just the two of them along with days of   
sailing and cuddling. At first he thought nothing more than of friends with   
Serena Thompson, he was more interested in which girl would throw   
herself at him. But there was Serena, devoted, loving, caring, funny, and   
beautiful Serena. He remembered vaguely her first time with him. They   
had just come back a day of sailing and swimming. They walked back to   
their house they rented and got dressed in dressy clothes. Serena had   
worn the most stunning dress he had ever seen on her. It had   
complimented her eyes so well as the dress was a light, pale blue tube   
dress that went down a couple inches where her knew was. Darien was   
dressed in a nice pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt with the   
top two buttons un-buttoned to show the slightest bit of his chiseled   
chest.   
They then went out and had dinner together to celebrate   
Serena's birthday, as they came back to the house they had plopped   
down on the couch and sighed. They started talking about nothing much   
and as Darien was about to say something but Serena had suddenly shut   
him up by a kiss. Darien responded by wrapping his arms around her and   
pulling her onto his lap. She obliged and straddled him as her dress rode   
up her legs a little bit further. He then parted her lips with his tongue as he   
searched for a deeper kiss. Both of them had secret crushes on each   
other but didn't want to admit their feelings for one another. Too much of   
Darien's disappointment, Serena pulled away panting and resting her   
forehead on his. Serena then told him that they shouldn't be doing this,   
Darien ignored that comment because he knew inside that she wanted it   
as bad as he did. Darien sprung another deep kiss on her as he lifted her   
up and carried her to his bedroom and proceeded to show her how   
much he loved her. For the rest of the night Serena and Darien made   
passionate love.  
Darien glanced one more time before focusing on the road. She   
had started to stir a little bit. Darien knew she was awake when she   
stifled out a yawn and stretched her arms. Darien chuckled while   
watching her as she reminded him as a cat." Welcome back to the living   
world Serena." Darien said to her. She looked up surprised and finally   
realized where she was." How did I get here?" Serena asked not   
remembering at all what happened to her just a few hours earlier. Darien   
looked at her surprised thinking that she would remember he asked,   
"You mean you don't remember," Serena shook her head in response, "   
You had gotten some alcohol from that drug store and you drank to   
much, when you came back to us you had fainted and I told the guys I   
would watch over you."   
Serena just stared in disbelief, shaking her head trying to rid   
herself from the hangover she had. Serena then sat up and climbed into   
the front seat with Darien. " Why did you of all people ask to watch over   
me?" Serena was curious. ' So I could spend more time with you even if   
you were asleep' Darien thought, " Because I'm studying medicine and I   
just offered to watch over you in case something else happened." Serena   
nodded and looked out the window to her right, it was about 8:30 pm   
and all she really wanted to do right now is sleep in a nice warm bed.  
Darien looked over at Serena and noticed her tank top was   
falling a little bit and he could see the top of her breasts. He groaned and   
reverted back to driving before Serena could notice what happened.   
Darien tried to make conversation, " So how was school?" Serena   
looked over at him, " Good, I'm almost done with getting my degree in   
acting, just one more year." Darien looked at Serena and smiled, " Yea I   
only have one more year before getting my degree but I still have to go   
through about five more years of school." Serena was truly impressed.   
But she really wanted to ask him something and so she did, " Darien, do   
you ever think about last summer?" Darien went wide-eyed, 'I can't   
believe she just asked that! Keep your cool Darien, remember you are   
trying to play hard to get.' Darien thought. " What about it?" Darien   
asked not trying to seem obvious.  
Serena only looked at him, 'How can he not remember that!'   
Serena thought. " You remember, last summer around my birthday."   
Serena emphasized the word birthday. Darien kept looking back and   
forth at Serena and the road, "Yea… and? It was good." Darien said but   
then completely regretted it.' Stupid, stupid, stupid, Darien. Don't expect   
to make up with Serena now!' Darien thought. Serena was shocked! He   
had laid there after they woke up the next morning and cuddling as he   
whispered sweet loving words to Serena. Serena was about to cry, "   
Oh" was all Serena come out with.   
"Look we are here." Darien said as he noticed the familiar club   
sign before the turn. Serena saw the big white building she recognized as   
the main building where they would pick up the keys. Darien parked next   
to Andrew and got out of the car. Serena did ever so slowly just wanting   
to curl up in her familiar room with her stuffed bear. Lita and Mina   
walked over to Serena as she leaned up against Darien's car and   
watched as the rest walked off into the building. Lita and Mina   
approached, "Look who is finally awake!" Lita exclaimed as she hugged   
her dear friend who she was so worried about earlier. Mina did the   
same, " How was the ride with Darien?" Serena looked at Mina and   
sighed, "You really don't want to know."  
Everyone returned with the keys and they all got back into their   
cars. Darien jumped in the car as Serena warily sunk in the leather seat.   
They took off with Andrew and Greg following. Passing over a couple of   
bridges, and driving through some woods they reached the house she   
remembered and loved so much. Closer and closer they arrived and   
pulled up into the driveway.   
As we all got out of our cars we opened up the trunks and pulled   
out all of our suitcases. Serena pulled her suitcase along as she followed   
everyone into the house, 'Just the way I remembered it' Serena thought   
to herself. She heard voices upstairs, " Same rooms as last year?" That   
was Raye for you, but then again she and Chad will probably room   
together.   
The house was a big Victorian type house with a wrap around   
porch (Think big!). Walking inside there is a big staircase that leads to   
the second floor. To the right is the dinning room, which leads to the   
kitchen towards the back of the house. On your left was a big open room   
with a couch and two side chairs facing a big flat screen television with a   
grand surround sound system. Through the TV room was an open room   
with a pool table in it. Walking through the pool table room she stopped   
in front of the hot tub in the back of the house. Looking straight out she   
could see the beach and the waves crashing onto the shore. Bending over   
she took off her shoes and slowly dipped her foot into the hot tub   
carefully as if it was going to burn her foot. She remembered after the   
night her and Darien slept together they "played" around in the hot tub.  
Walking over to the next room she slowly walked up the back   
stairs to the upper level. From there you could either go right left or back   
down the front stairs. To the right she walked looking at the different   
doors. Two were on the right and two were on the left. Going to the   
door at the end of the hall on the right was Serena's old room. She   
grasped the doorknob and turned it while she pushed it open. Light   
shone through the windows and the room was lit up. On her left was her   
walk in closet and her bed against the far wall while the windows were   
parallel to her walk in closet. Her dresser was on the right wall and the   
bathroom door was in the right corner. The bathroom connected with the   
room next door, which was Mina's room.  
Across the hall from Serena was Amy, as much as Amy would   
love to stay with Greg at night she keeps to her morals even though the   
room next to Amy's was Greg's. Too much of Serena's disappointment   
Darien was at the other end of the hall. On the left side was Rayed and   
Chad who would share a room and Lit and Ken who would share a   
room to. Across the hall from Raye and Chad was Andrew. Next to   
Andrew's room was Darien.   
Serena walked back downstairs and got her bag. She carried it   
back to her room and started to unpack. Ten minutes later she had just   
finished unpacking and threw her stuffed bear onto the bed. Serena then   
walked through her bathroom into Mina's room and plopped onto her   
bed." What's up Serena?" Mina asked as she folded her shirt and put it   
into her closet. "Nothing much except what Darien said to me in the car   
while we were driving up here." Serena said as she took one of Mina's   
pillows and rested her head on it." What did he say to you?" Mina asked   
as she sat down on the bed and listened. Serena started, "Well I asked   
Darien if he ever thought about last summer because we had…you   
know" Mina nodded " so anyway he asked me what about it and I was   
shocked , he was just so sweet to me after we slept together and now he   
says so what!" Serena went on, " So he has the nerve to say to me, yea   
and, it was good!"   
Mina gasped," Darien said that to you?" It was more of a   
statement than a question. Serena nodded and tears started to form in her   
eyes, "It hurts so much Mina… so much." Serena's tears couldn't be   
held any longer as they started to pour out of her eyes. Mina climbed   
over to Serena and hugged her rocking her back and forth, "Shh…   
everything with be alright" Mina cooed.   
Meanwhile outside of Mina's door Andrew was about to knock   
when he heard Mina and Serena's voices talking. ' Must be talking about   
girl things." Andrew thought as he turned on his heel but not before he   
heard crying and walked back to his room. Andrew walked back into his   
room and through his bathroom towards Darien's room. Darien was just   
finishing unpacking. Andrew knocked on his bathroom door " Hay Dare   
what's up?" Darien looked up and ran a hand through his dark messy   
hair. He then sat down on his bed and rubbed his eyes and just sat there   
with his head in his hands. " I just said the most absurd thing to Serena   
and now I'm going to pay for it."   
Andrew now interested went and sat on top of his desk and   
asked, "So that's why Serena is crying." Darien's head shot up in   
response, "What! Oh great now of feel horrible." Andrew asked, "What   
did you say to her to make her so upset?" Darien shook his head and   
responded, " She asked me about last summer if I remembered when we   
had slept together and I asked her what about it and just said it was   
good." Andrew couldn't help but laugh, "You are in big time for that,   
Dare! No matter how good it is you don't say it to there face, especially   
like that!" Darien cracked a smile, picked up a pillow and threw it at   
Andrew. Andrew looked stunned, "Hey!" They proceeded to have a   
pillow fight for the next five minutes.  
*************************************************  
********  
What will Darien do to make up to Serena? Will Serena be   
willing to give him another chance? Stayed tuned for the next chapter!  
Please email questions, comments, flames or whatever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Title: Just another summer- pt 2  
Author: Gorgeous Moon  
Rating: PG-13  
Email: usaandmamolvr@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
  
****************************  
Sunlight rays glistened through vertical blinds of Serena's   
windows. Inside the room she was still sleeping peacefully as she did   
all night long. One by one she opened her big baby blue eyes, as she   
let out a little yawn. Her long creamy white arms stretched above her   
as she slowly got out of bed. She was clad in baby blue pajama   
pants and a white tank top that showed off her shapely curves nicely.   
Walking over to her mirror she rubbed her face a little bit trying to   
wake herself up. She glanced at the mirror and pulled her long shiny   
blond hair into a messy bun on the top of her head.   
Serena trudged out into the hallway and could hear faint   
voices from the kitchen below." What do you guys want to do   
today?", " I don't know yet, Greg and I might just stay here for a   
while to catch up on some studies for the summer reading." Serena   
could hear a moan " But Amy you are all ready five chapters ahead   
of the class! Why don't you come and relax with us on the beach or   
something" Serena started down the stairs and heard " Well don't   
worry Ames, we can't go until Serena gets up and that might be   
another hour from now." Serena laughed and walked into the   
kitchen, " Well Raye it's good to see that you don't want to leave   
without me but you really should have left."   
Raye looked up and saw Serena, " Hey look it's only noon,   
is that a record for you?" Serena laughed, " Yea I think so." ' There   
goes that witty humor of her again.' Raye thought. Chad walked into   
the kitchen, "Hey babe, ready to go and get some food?" Raye   
nodded to him, " Yea let's go. Do you guys have any requests for   
groceries?" Serena looked and Raye, "Yea can you-" but she was   
cut off by Raye," Not you though Serena, you would eat everything!"   
Serena faked a laugh at her as she poured herself a cup of coffee.   
Raye and Chad walked out the door and got into the car and drove   
off. "Where is everyone this morning?" Amy perked up from her   
book, " Raye and Chad just left to get some food, Greg went to the   
main building to have brunch with his father, Andrew and Mina are   
still sleeping and Darien went for a jog earlier this morning so he   
should be back soon." Serena nodded as she nursed her steaming   
cup of coffee.  
" After I get dressed Ken and I are going golfing over by   
spring road." Lita said as she sat down on one of the stools at the   
island in the kitchen. Ken nodded to her statement, " You guys are   
more than welcome to come if you want to." Serena shook her head   
and had a grin on her face, " Don't you remember the last time I   
went golfing?" Serena giggled before finishing remembering that day   
clearly, " I managed to give some poor guy a bruise on his right   
cheek, about three balls rolled into the lake, and I broke a nail while   
swinging the club!" All four were laughing at Serena's last words until   
someone spoke up, " Yea I had that bruise on my cheek for about   
three days." A mysterious voice said while walking in the door.   
Serena turned around and saw Darien leaning against the   
wall, " Oops I forgot that was you." Darien only chuckled at her.   
Serena calmed down from laughing and finally looked at what Darien   
was wearing. He was clad in baggy blue running shorts and a white   
tank top that seemed to stick to his chest and outline every rippling   
muscle on his six-pack. Serena sucked in a breath as she caught   
herself staring, she quickly turned around. Darien walked into the   
kitchen past Serena but not before he "accidentally" brushed up   
against Serena. Serena went wide-eyed but said nothing.  
"So what is everyone doing today?" Darien asked to   
everyone in general but he stared at Serena really asking her what   
she wanted to do. Amy said again without looking up from her book,   
" Ken and Lita are going to go golfing, Ray and Chad went out to get   
some groceries, Greg is having lunch with his father and I have no   
idea what they are doing." Amy said while pointing at Serena, Mina   
and Andrew as they had just walked into the kitchen. Serena then   
finished off the rest of her coffee and started for the stairs, " Where   
are you going?" Darien asked as she started to walk off. Serena   
didn't look back she just said, " To get dressed, or is that a   
problem?" Darien had a sly grin on his face, " Not a problem with   
me." Serena just looked back at him and rolled her eyes at him while   
she went to her room.   
Amy got up from her stool and started towards the stairs, "   
I'm going to see if Greg is done eating brunch with his father yet."   
Mina looked at Amy and said, " Sure you are Amy." Amy just   
blushed at Mina and walked off. Darien looked towards the stairs, "   
I'm going to go get changed." They all waved him off as he went   
upstairs. Not towards his room, to Serena's.  
********************************  
In Serena's room she was deciding what to wear for the day.   
She laid out a blue and white knee length skirt with a matching white   
tank top. She was undoing the drawstring to her pajama pants and let   
them lower a bit while they were hanging on her hips, which showed   
a tiny bit of her skimpy pink panties. As she started to lift up the tank   
top she was startled to see Darien standing at the door. Serena   
jumped and pulled up her pants and pushed down her tank top.   
Darien shook his head and just said with a sly grin, " Don't worry,   
nothing I haven't seen before." Serena gasped and then blushed.   
'Why does he have to be so sexy all the time' Serena thought  
He walked into her room and over towards her as he eyed   
her carefully. Standing in front of her he reached out and touched the   
side of her face gently caressing it. Suddenly he pulled back and   
rubbed his palms against his shirt." Serena…" he started, " I- I just   
wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday… what I said, it was out of   
line." Serena looked at him carefully to see if this was some kind of   
cruel joke, ' Is this the same caring Darien I was with last summer?'   
Serena thought. Serena looked down at her feet as they suddenly   
appeared to be so interesting, " It's ok Dare." Darien was surprised   
to hear the nickname she had called after they made love last   
summer.  
"Sere I'm sorry." Darien said. Serena looked up at him into   
his eyes, " What-"Serena never got to finish her sentence because   
Darien walked over to her and pulled her in for a kiss. At first she   
was stunned at this but then she complied and wrapped her arms   
around his neck pulling him in closer for a deeper kiss. His arms were   
wrapped around her waist pulling her in as close as she could get to   
him physically. He started slowly walking her towards the bed but   
never breaking the kiss. Serena abruptly felt the end of the bed at the   
back of her legs.  
Darien softly pushed her down onto the bed as he climbed on top of   
her. ' God she doesn't know what she does to me!' Darien thought,   
' This feels so right.'   
Serena was crushed under Darien's weight but felt the soft   
comfort of the bed below her. Frantically she felt the ripples of   
Darien's back while her passion for him was growing as she tried   
pulling his shirt off. Darien feeling this broke the kiss for only a   
second and going back to Serena's luscious red pouted lips. He   
nudged his tongue between her lips parting them allowing him to   
enter. Darien then deepened the kiss and heard Serena moan under   
him. Darien, wanting to deepen the passion moved his hands so they   
roamed all over her body. He lightly grasped the end of her tank top   
and nudged it upwards trying to break any barriers between them.  
Serena feeling that he was trying to take her tank top off, she   
obliged. All that was left between the two was a bra and two pairs of   
pants. Darien started to kiss her jaw, then traveling downwards to   
her neck and lightly giving her butterfly kisses all over the neck area.   
Darien slowly grasped her breast and firmly squeeze it from the out   
side of the bra. Serena groaned again at this, 'What am I doing?!'   
Serena thought, ' My friends are just downstairs and he dropped me   
like yesterdays trash last time this happened!' Serena then broke the   
heated kiss and looked into Darien's big blue eyes.  
Gently she pushed him off of her and he rolled onto his back   
next to her. Serena sat up panting heavily, " Darien we shouldn't, it's   
just not right-" Darien cut her off, " But we both want it and-" Serena   
proceeded to cut him off, " Darien, no. It's just two confusing right   
now to deal with this… I… just leave." Serena then walked towards   
her door and opened it up looking at Darien. Darien seeing this   
hastily picked up his shirt from the bed and walked over to Serena, "   
If you change your mind, you know where my room is." Darien then   
gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked out of the room.   
Serena walked over to the bed and put her tank top back on while   
she sat down.' Why does he always have to have that smooth   
operator act on in front of me?' Serena asked to no one. She held   
her head in her hands and shook her head; this would be a long day.  
*************  
Darien walked out of Serena's door, watched as she closed   
it and took one last glance before walking off in the direction of his   
room.' What was I thinking?' Darien thought to himself.' I don't love   
Serena, I don't love Serena, I DON'T LOVE SERENA!' Darien   
thought, ' God she looked so damn sexy… you pervert Darien stop   
thinking like that.' "God I have to get out of here." Darien muttered.   
He threw open his bedroom door and walked over to his closet as   
he ran a hand threw his dark locks of hair.   
He decided to wear a pair of khaki shorts and a gray muscle   
tank top. Fixing his hair and once last check he walked out the door   
and to the kitchen where everyone had left notes on the fridge. Ken   
and Lita went to play a game of golf, Mina and Andrew went   
shopping, 'Andrew and shopping, whoa that's weird.' Darien,   
thought, Amy and Greg went to the library, and Serena …Serena   
went to the beach.' Hmm …maybe I'll stop by the beach today   
because it is a very pleasant day' Darien thought to himself.   
As he walked to the front door picking up his keys, Raye   
and Chad walked in the door with groceries." Hey guys, I'm going   
for a drive if anyone asks where I am." Darien yelled as he walked   
out of the door. Chad looked at Darien, "Ok dude! But where is   
everyone else?" Darien answered while walking towards his car, "   
Check the notes on the fridge." Last thing Chad and Raye saw was   
Darien driving off.   
****************************  
Fifteen minutes before Darien left Serena had gotten dressed   
and was walking downstairs. She had to leave before anything else   
happened and she would make a decision she would regret later.   
Picking up her straw bag with her cell and her art-book inside she   
walked to the kitchen and wrote a note explaining where she was   
going. As she was hanging the note on the fridge she noticed all the   
others had already left to. ' Andrew, shopping?' she lifted one   
eyebrow in interest, ' those two words do not go together.' Picking   
up her car keys she left before Darien could come downstairs. She   
really didn't want to see him right now.  
Serena was driving in her car passing all the beautiful   
scenery. ' It's such a beautiful day to go to the beach' Serena   
thought. As the main building to the club appeared before her she   
parked the car. Serena got out of her car and walked through the   
main building to get to the beach. Arriving on the platform that led her   
out to the beach she started out towards the bar sitting at the end of   
the platform. Finding an area where she could have some privacy,   
she bent over and took off her sandals and held them in her hand.   
Stepping out onto the sand she walked over to a lawn chair and got   
as comfortable as she could.   
Pulling her art-book out of her straw bag she pulled out a   
fresh piece of paper to start sketching on. Serena did this whenever   
she needed to have time to herself and think for a while. Lightly she   
sketched a pair of eyes and began to draw the whole picture. Serena   
always would draw a picture of whatever she was thinking at that   
certain time. A couple minutes later she finished and finally took a   
glance at the picture to see the big picture. Serena gasped, the   
picture had turned out to be a drawing of Darien. Serena sighed; She   
just couldn't get him out of her mind. There was so much she loved   
about him but so much she also hated. Serena just wanting to relax   
now had put her art-book on top of the sand next to her bag and   
shut her eyes, just relaxing to the sounds of the waves crashing up on   
the beach and the birds chirping.  
*********************  
Ten minutes before Serena had finished her drawing, Darien   
had made his way over to the beach. Carrying his shoes in hand he   
searched the beach for a certain blond haired beauty. When he   
spotted her sitting in a lawn chair drawing something he began to   
walk over there but was stopped by a voice." Darien, Hey Darien!"   
Darien turned around and saw Matt Ramsey, a man who thought he   
was God's gift and also Serena's ex-boyfriend. As the sandy blond   
haired, green-eyed male walked over to Darien, Darien sat on the   
stool at the bar and looked out towards the ocean but really he was   
looking at Serena through his sunglasses.  
"What's up bro?" Matt said high fiving Darien. Darien   
looked at Matt, " Nothing much, just got here last night so I've been   
in a chill mode." Matt nodded, " She is a beauty isn't she?" Nodding   
off in the direction toward where Serena was sitting." What…you   
mean Serena?" Darien asked already knowing what the answer   
would be. Matt grinned at Darien " Yea I mean Serena, hey didn't   
you hit that last summer?" Darien nodded and had a sly grin on his   
face.  
"Well I heard ever since then she has been really cold to like   
very male that has hit on her since." Matt said. Darien looked at him,   
'Maybe that's why Serena was so rude to me the other day.' Darien   
thought. " I could probably change that, I bet on it." Darien said   
while thinking of a plan. Matt looked at him stunned he would bet on   
Serena' I'm going to get the girl before you if it is the last thing I do'   
Matt thought, "How much?" Darien looked at Matt challenging, "   
200 dollars." Matt was surprised he didn't go any higher, " I'll give   
you the rest of the summer. Be ready to hand it over." Darien looked   
at Matt as he walked off, ' He doesn't know what he has gotten   
himself into.' Darien thought slyly. He then turned on his heel and   
walked over to where he had spotted Serena sitting earlier.  
*********************  
Serena dozed off some-what but was still a little awake as   
she relaxed under the warmth of the sun. Abruptly she felt the   
warmth of the sun disappear, she opened her eyes and looked up   
and there was Darien. He smiled down at her, " Can I sit here?"   
Darien asked not really waiting for Serena's reply. Darien flopped   
down in the sand next to her chair. When he leaned back on his arms   
he noticed a drawing next to Serena's bag. He picked it up, glancing   
carefully at it, 'Is this a drawing of me?' Darien thought to himself. He   
reverted back and looked at her, " Great drawing Serena" Serena   
looked at him and blushed," Thanks, can I have it back though?"   
Darien seeing this got up, " You want this back?" He asked   
mockingly waving it in the air in her face. Serena jumped up out of   
her chair and tried to grab the drawing from Darien. He pulled it   
back and held it high in the air so Serena couldn't reach it. " Darien!"   
Serena growled in frustration. Darien looked down at her and had a   
boyish grin on his face, 'She is so cute when she is angry.' Darien   
thought. She stopped trying to grab it and just put her hands on her   
hips, " I just don't know what I'm going to do with you" Serena   
replied exasperated. Darien stopped torturing Serena. Handing it   
back to her he walked past her and pinched her butt and ran as fast   
as he could. He could hear Serena gasp then he heard yelling, "   
Darien Shields get back here, you're going to get it later!"  
********************  
Serena then walked off onto a path in the opposite direction   
of Darien. Arriving at the parking lot she opened her car door and   
threw her bag in the front seat and walked back to the main building.   
Heading for the locker room she saw various assortments of plants   
and flowers.' This is paradise' Serena thought and walked into the   
locker room. She had a private locker where she kept her golf clubs   
and tennis rackets. Opening her locker she pulled out some clothes   
she could use to work out in. Serena changed into an athletic white   
skirt and matching top made by adidas. Picking up her tennis racket   
and closing her locker door she walked out towards the tennis   
courts.   
Serena would come here many days during the summer to let   
off some frustration of any problems she was having lately, in this   
case it was Darien. As she started hitting the balls left and right and   
getting onto a role she heard a voice, " Wow Serena, you still play   
well for a girl who hasn't practiced in awhile." Serena recognized the   
voice as Matt Ramsey, a.k.a. evil ex boyfriend. Serena plastered on   
a fake smile and turned around only trying to be civil, " Matt, I'm   
surprised you're here, I thought you would be in sunny California   
with your girlfriend." Matt looked at her and grinned; " Now why   
would I want to miss out on seeing my Serena?" Serena was raging   
inside. Serena seeing where he was headed thought, ' He wants to   
play, then I'm game.'  
Serena smiled at him, " How have you been?" Matt came   
casually walked over to her and answered. " Great, everything is   
going well in my life." Serena cocked her head to the side and   
wondered what was up his sleeve. Matt gently pulled her into a hug   
and gave her a quick peck on the cheek." God I've missed you   
Serena." He whispered gently into her ear. Serena pulled away, "   
What do you want Matt?" Matt was known for always going after   
what he really wanted and always had success. Matt looked her   
straight in the eyes. " Why would you ask such a thing…. I thought   
we were friends" he continued, " What happened to us?"  
Serena looked at him in rage, " Hmm… I don't know   
Matt," She continued speaking at lighting speed not letting him get a   
word in of her sarcastic remark, " It was about two summers ago   
when I found you in Brittany's room sleeping with her!" Matt cocked   
one eyebrow up at her, " Do I sense some hostility?" Serena   
remarked quickly, " Well what did you expect from me? You threw   
away a two-year relationship over a girl! A stupid lay!" she persisted,   
" What did you expect me to say?" Matt tried to look sincere but he   
really sucked at it, " That you missed me?" He replied jokingly.   
Serena couldn't help but crack a small smile, ' Why does he always   
have to be so nice when I'm mad at him!' Serena thought. She rolled   
her eyes at him about to turn around when she felt Matt grab her   
waist and pull her in for a kiss. Serena struggled against his strong   
arms, but no avail. As she was fighting him she finally managed to   
push him off her, and picked up her tennis racket leaving the courts   
and Matt there speechless.  
************************  
About a half and hour earlier Darien had ran off away from   
Serena. Casually he walked into the bar that was in the main building.   
Asking for a simple martini, the bartender complied." How has it   
been around here so far tonight?" Darien asked the bartender, Jack   
Simmers as he poured his drink into a fancy glass." Pretty slow   
tonight, although it's not happy hour yet so I'll give it some more   
time" He chuckled as Darien laughed with him. Jack was another   
high school friend of Darien and his friends. " Your still at Duke   
right?" Jack nodded his head, " Yea, but the chicks there are so   
boring, all into there studies and everything" He continued, " Now the   
women here are so fine and put out." Jack handed him his martini, "   
Your still with that Serena chick right? Man was that every the finest   
19 year old body I have every seen." Jack grunted even thinking   
about her. Darien shook his head, " No, I pretty much dropped her   
after she gave it up." Jack stared at him with big eyes, " What!"   
Darien nodded again, " I'm trying to hook up with her again but it   
might not work out so well as last time." Jack agreed, he was about   
to respond when he heard a drunk yelling " Bartender! Over here   
please!" Jack looked back at Darien, " I've got to get back to work,   
but come by later." Darien nodded his head, " See you later."   
Finishing his conversation Darien headed for his car, which   
was parked by the tennis courts. As he walked by he saw a certain   
blond with Matt. He walked up to the fence and strained to hear their   
conversation. He saw Matt give Serena a hug and a peck on the   
cheek then telling her he had missed her. He then heard birds chirping   
in the trees so he couldn't her what she was saying to him but then he   
saw them embrace and kiss. His gut instantly felt like it was twisting   
into knots and his heart felt a pang of jealousy. Upset as he was he   
walked calmly the rest of the way to his car and got in speeding off   
towards the house.  
It was about seven pm and the sun was going to set in about   
an hour. He walked into the house and roughly pushed open the   
door. The house was still empty as he observed. Wanting some   
water, he walked to the kitchen and noticed a note on the fridge. It   
was from Raye and Chad saying that they went out to dinner. Darien   
opened the door to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and   
walked over to the TV room where he flopped down onto the   
couch. He then turned on the TV, desperately trying to find   
something to get his mind off Serena.  
*************************  
Back at the tennis courts Serena had walked away from   
Matt after he had kissed her.' God he never stops!' Serena thought.   
Serena walked back to the locker room picking up her stuff and   
walking out to the parking lot where her car was. Jumping in her car   
she took off towards the house. Darien, who was still in the living   
room, heard the sound of a car engine being turned off. He perked   
up half wanting it to be Serena and the other half thinking' not her,   
not her, please not her.' Serena came walking in a second later,   
'Damn!' thought Darien. " Did you have a nice tennis game?" a voice   
came from the living room. Startled Serena looked over at Darien,   
'Did he spy on me?' Serena thought. " Yea, I got to brush up on my   
skills a little" She said as she walked into the room and nestled into   
one of the chairs.   
Dropping her keys onto the coffee table along with her straw   
bag she listened to Darien. Darien just looked at her angrily, ' She   
lied to me, right to my face. I can't believe it' he continued, " How is   
Matt? I haven't gotten a chance to talk to him yet." Darien asked as   
he started contently at the TV screen. Serena looked even more   
stunned, " He is doing fine, I didn't get to talk to him long he only   
stopped by to say hello." Serena thought, 'Why are you lying to him?   
It will only hurt him in the end.' 'But what if he doesn't care for you,   
then there is nothing to worry about.' Darien only become angrier   
with Serena, " Don't lie to me Serena, I saw-" but the guys walking   
in the door cut him off. Darien just sighed and focused back onto the   
TV.   
In the door came Lita, Mina, Raye, Andrew, Ken, and   
Chad." You mean Lita beat you at golf?" Andrew asked Ken. Ken   
just looked at the ground; " Today was a bad day for me." They all   
laughed at him and were saying things like "sure" and "whatever".   
Mina walked into the living room first and saw the two, " Hey guys."   
Then sitting down on the couch by Darien." Let's all go out for drinks   
tonight." Raye said trying to clear the tension between Darien and   
Serena. Serena then pasted a smile on her face, "Sure, let me change   
really quick." She then walked up to her room. Serena quickly got   
dressed into a pair of shorts and a long white button up dress shirt   
where she took the two ends and tired them together which ended up   
showing the slightest bit of her stomach and the top of her chest.   
Slipping on a pair of sandals, she ran downstairs, " Ok I'm ready."   
Serena said when she bounded down the stairs.   
*********************  
As all eight girls and boys got to the club they had found out   
Brittany was having a party on the beach. All were thrilled except for   
Serena. Walking out onto the sand towards the party you could hear   
the faint sound of music blaring and people laughing. Passing around   
a sand dune they arrived at the party where she saw many people   
drinking, dancing, and just having fun. There was an estimate of   
about sixty to seventy people there. As they looked around they   
found many college students, ' Hmm this should be an interesting   
night' Serena thought as she walked off into the party determined to   
make herself have fun.  
***************************************************  
What will Serena do at this party? Will she forget about Darien? Stay   
tunned!  
  
Please email questions, comments and or flames.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Title: Just another summer -Chapter 3  
Author: Gorgeous moon  
Rating: PG-13  
Email: usaandmamolvr@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
***********************************  
The sun was setting and the party just started at spring's beach as wild college students were just having a good time. Darien had just watched as Serena seductively walked into the crowd heading towards the bar, as she had captured the eye of almost every male in the crowd.' Hmm... this could get interesting' Serena thought as she was trying to get her mind off Darien and more focused on the people around her.   
  
Arriving at the bar she asked for a glass of white wine, Ken and Lita walked up. Serena then received her martini as Lita started conversation, " How are you and Darien?" Serena looked at Lita, " For just tonight, lets talk nothing more than of the great time were having and the drinks were drinking." Serena said then taking a sip of her drink she asked Lita, " Mmm... that looks good Lita what is it?" Serena asked pointing at her drink. Lita answered, "Here try some, it's really good." Serena looked at Lita and took the drink from her hands taking a sip, " What is this?" Ken answered for Lita," It's a strawberry daiquiri, now a martini," Ken raised his glass," is a whole different story." They all just chuckled at his last comment.  
  
Serena then heard a voice calling her name, " Serena!" she turned around and saw Matt walking up to her. She was about to roll her eyes and turn away before she saw Darien a little ways away talking to a girl named Sheila, she was a tall leggy blond who used to date Darien back in high school. Sheila was also the club owner's daughter. Jealousy boiled inside and a idea popped in her head." Hey Matt" She said when he walked up, Lita and Ken had disappeared but that was ok.' Darien will be sorry he ever said that to me, tonight I will make him so jealous!' Serena thought! Matt dared to ask her, " Would you like to dance?" Serena took one last glance at Darien and let Matt guide her over to where everyone was dancing.Matt turned around to face her as he started a rythem with his hips. Serena began to sway her hips to the music and tease Matt a little before she got closer. Matt then proceeded to wrap on of his arms around her waist pulling her in closer as he then started grinding his hips with hers. It started to become a game of seduction then a simple dance. One of Matt's legs nudged between Serena's and they danced through a couple more songs before getting tired and going to sit down. Darien had been watching the whole time with jealousy raving to its limits.  
  
As the party started to wind down Serena and Matt walked over to a secluded place where all her friends were sitting and drinking in a big circle. Serena and Matt sat down together between Mina and Lita as everyone was laughing at a joke Andrew just made. Starting from Serena's left was Matt, Lita, Ken, Andrew, Chad, Raye, Darien, and Mina. Darien kept a close eye on Matt to make sure he didn't make any sudden move on Serena. Matt caught this though and wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulder. All the laughs died down and Raye spoke up first, " Ok let me go first" she claimed wanting to start the game. The Lita spoke up, " No fair I want to start!" Lita exclaimed then taking a sip of her drink, they then started fighting. Serena spoke, " Guys, chill. I'm going first and that's it." They shut up and just said " ok's"   
  
The "game" they were talking about was called "I never." The game goes as said, one person makes a statement such as, ' I never slept with someone who works here.' Now everyone who has slept with a person who works at the club has to drink some of their alcohol. Each person then who can't drink anymore, gets sick or passes out is then pulled from the game. The last person remaining wins.   
  
"Ok let's get started." Chad said while taking a sip of his drink. Serena started, " I never... slept with the clubs managers daughter." Serena finished looking at Darien knowing what the answer was. Darien grinned, " Bottoms up." He then took a sip of his martini. To everyone's surprise Andrew took a sip of his glass too. Darien looked at him, " You slept with Sheila too?" Andrew nodded in response laughing. Darien then got back into the game as Andrew started, " I never slept with my moms boyfriend." Mina and Raye then took a drink. Raye looked at Mina, " Don't tell me it was Jake." Mina only grinned." Eww he was nasty Mina." Lita said while looking at Mina. Mina chuckled, " Hey! He was good." They all laughed and went on with the game for little while.  
" I never slept with Jack Simmers." Ken said knowing Serena would drink. It had happened after Darien left her last summer. Jack had been there to comfort and do other things to Serena. To Darien's surprise Serena and Lita drank, "When did this happen Serena?" He asked wondering because he had been her first last summer. Serena looked at him, ' That's none of his business why is he asking.' Serena shrugged, " There was still about half of the summer left when you and I split, you didn't think you would be the last person I slept with last summer did you? Cuz honey, your weren't that good." Darien felt a pang at his heart, ' God I want you back Serena.'   
  
The game ended with Matt being the winner because no one really knew some of his secrets. They all then drove back to the house and chilled for a while. When they walked into the door they saw suitcases at the bottom of the stairs. " What's this?" Ken asked, and then he saw Greg and Amy coming down the stairs. Greg responded, " We got a call from the university, they need us back there so we can start this program. There was no way we could get out of it." They all nodded. Serena asked, "When are you leaving?" The sound of a horn honking outside answered her question. "There's are cab." Amy said as she walked over to the girls. She gave each one a hug bye and put on her coat. Turning to the guys she gave each one a hug but as she gave Darien one she whispered in his ear, " Go get her." Darien immediately knew whom she was talking about.   
  
Amy and Greg then walked out the door to the cab and waved their final goodbyes, they all stood on the porch watching as the cab drove off. Walking back inside they all settled in the kitchen. Talking for a little bit, one by one they went to their rooms to get some sleep. Soon it was just Matt and Serena. "I'm sorry about earlier Serena, I never meant to force myself upon you." Serena looked at him, " It's ok Matt." Matt then leaned over for a soft gentle kiss. Serena was thinking about Darien but Matt felt so good right now.   
  
To his surprise Matt felt Serena kiss back and make it long and deep. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she sat on the stool and wrapped her long slender legs around his waist pulling him in closer. Their passions were flaring as Matt pushed his tongue into her mouth and explored. Pulling away slightly, he then looked into her eyes in a way of asking if she wanted to do this, Serena seeing this only kissed him back fiercely. She desperately tried to get her mind off Darien with Matt. He then picked her up with legs still wrapped around her waist as he brought her upstairs to her bedroom.   
  
Laying her on the bed he climbed on top of her and started by kissing her full on the lips. Casually he started going down her jaw and to her neck, Serena moaned in pleasure. He began kissing the hollow base of her neck and slightly down to where her shirt started. Serena started playing with his hair as he kept kissing her. Slowly one of his hands began rising up her leg and gently massaging. Matt then pulled away and started un-buttoning her shorts and tugging at them pulling them down off her legs. Serena couldn't wait much longer as she practically ripped off his shirt. Matt whispered in her ear" Are you sure?" His hot breath tickled her ear as she then began to think about Darien earlier talking to Sheila and walking off with her and not seeing them for the next two hours. She had assumed they had 'a little fun' for that time. Back to the present moment she just said, " Shut up and kiss me." He did as she said and that's all they did for the rest on the night.  
********************  
  
The next morning Serena exhaustingly opened her eyes. She was about to get out of bed when she felt an arm tighten against her waist and a body being pressed up against her. Serena remembered the night before, she had sex with Matt, carefully turning in his arms, she stared at his face. His ruffled blond hair was falling into eyes and she could she his muscular chest beneath the covers.' He is so cute when he is sleeping.' Serena thought to herself.' But oh God! What about Darien?' Serena continued, ' What I he finds out, but he walked off with Sheila last night so I won't feel bad.' Serena thought. " Good morning Sere." He whispered without opening his eyes. Serena was startled at first but then just got comfortable in his arms as he tightened them around her waist pulling her in closer.   
  
He opened his green eyes and stared at her lovingly, ' Haha Darien, I got the girl before you.' He thought to himself,' Looks like 200 dollars coming my way.' Serena lifted one of her slender hands up towards his face and brushed away some of the hair hanging in his eyes. She then kissed him softly on the lips and closed her eyes. Matt smiled at her and whispered gently in her ear," I love you" Serena relaxed for a couple more minutes before finally getting out of bed, pulling one of the sheets with her. Wrapping it around her she stretched and yawned.' What time is it?' Serena thought. She walked over to her nightstand and looked at the clock, " Eleven already?!" Serena got frantic with a million thoughts running through her head.  
  
' I can't let Matt go through the front door! Everyone will notice him, especially Darien!' She thought to herself. She then ran over to the bed and shook Matt a little bit, " Matt you have got to wake up, it's already eleven" she continued," If the others see you then they will know you spent the night with me!" Matt slowly got up and rubbed his face with his hands, " Serena chill I'll just leave through your window." Serena nodded then picked up his clothes off the floor and threw them at him as she then got dressed in her own.   
  
Matt got dressed as Serena just finished putting on her jeans and a tank top. Matt walked over to her window; which he could climb out onto the balcony and jump off since it was only a short distance to the ground. Matt roughly pushed up the window and looked back at Serena who was standing next to him.' God she looks so beautiful' Matt thought as she looked like a goddess with her hair cascading to the floor behind her. He kissed her gently on the lips. " Will I see you again today?" Serena nodded, " I'll probably go sailing with the guys, if you want to come." He then gave her one last kiss and jumped out onto the balcony where he then jumped off and walked towards the main building just down the road.   
  
Serena closed the window and walked over to the mirror checking herself one more time before walking downstairs. Everyone was awake and sitting in the kitchen. After pouring herself a cup of coffee she listened to the conversation. "Does everyone want to go out sailing today?" Chad asked then taking a sip of his drink. "I'm up for it" Mina said looking at Andrew, " I'll go." Andrew replied looking at everyone else's responses, they all nodded. " Well I've got to go get a shower, if you guys want me to meet you there then that's fine." Serena said heading towards the stairs.   
  
Raye nodded, " Ok well meet you by the bar and get everything ready." She, Chad, Lita, Ken, Mina and Andrew heading for the door and left. Darien had stuck around waiting for Serena so he could get to talk to her.   
***********************   
  
Serena had just gotten out of the shower and put on her light pink bikini. The bikini was a halter top style but when it came together in the front it tied into a knot and the extra fabric hung from the knot, the bottoms however where high cut and tied on each side of her waist. Taking another white dress shirt she tied the ends together at her stomach and put on a long white and pink wrap that matched her swimsuit around her waist. Putting on her white sandals she walked out the door and downstairs. " Look who is finally ready." She looked to the living room and there was Darien slouched on the couch, " Are you coming or not Darien because I'm not waiting."   
  
She picked up her keys and headed for the door. " Wait I'm coming!" Darien said fast running to catch up with her. She only laughed at him as they walked out the door and to her car.  
***********************  
  
Meanwhile at the beach they went to get the small sailboat and rent it for the day along with some jet skis. As they all got ready to take the boat out Darien and Serena arrived, " Sorry we took so long" Ken spoke up, " Don't worry about it, we haven't left yet." "Chad, take me out on the Jet Ski" Raye pouted next to Darien. "Fine babe, lets go." They then took off out into the water.   
  
They were reverted back to Lita, " Hey would you guys mind helping me get this in water." The guys all nodded and Ken, Darien and Andrew helped Lita push it into the water. They all jumped on and sailed out about half a mile. It was a beautiful sunny day and the three girls wanted to get a tan. Andrew turned to Mina as she was relaxing in the sun, " Hey, I'm going to go on the other Jet Ski and catch up with Chad and Raye." Mina just nodded and positioned herself so all the sun was hitting her body, Lita and Serena did the same.   
  
Ken and Darien were the only guys left on the boat; they had decided to play cards. All of a sudden a splash came onto the boat and soaked the three girls, "Hey!" was all they replied before trying to settle back to where they were, Andrew's voice was heard laughing in the wake. On the other side of the boat Ken and Darien were talking about the girls." So what's up with you and Serena, you two have some raging body language." Ken told Darien. Darien looked confused, " Are you sure, Serena seems to be giving me a cold shoulder lately." Ken looked at him, "Are you crazy! You two are obviously in love, why don't you say something to her?" Darien just shook his head, " I never have the time to! Were always being interrupted and not only that but her and Matt seem to be getting cozy." Ken laughed, " Do you actually think Serena would give Matt the time of day again? Don't you remember him cheating on her two summers ago?"   
  
Darien nodded to Ken's statement and sighed, " I'm going for a swim." He then rolled off the side and dunked his head into the water. Ken walked over to Lita and sat by her playing with her hair.  
***********************************  
  
Darien then swam to the other end of the boat and flicked some water onto Serena but went underneath the water before she could see him. Serena felt the water hit her skin and she looked up, no one was there but Ken and Lita by her feet and Mina beside them. Serena shook her head and relaxed again, *splash*, she felt it again and this time she caught Darien. She then leaned over the side and smacked him on the top of his head; he came back up for air and grabbed her hands. As they were playfully fighting, Darien tugged at her arms and she lost her balance and fell in the water onto Darien. Serena's eyes went wide, " Darien!!" she yelled as she dunked him into the water.   
  
He the proceeded to swim under water and tugging at her leg pulling her under, as she came under he caught her lips for a sweet kiss and came up to the surface grinning from ear to ear. As Serena came back up she dunked him under again and climbed back into the boat as graceful as a cat. She then wringed her hair out and relaxed again putting on her sunglasses. Darien finally came back onto the boat and picked up a towel to dry himself off with, he noticed Serena went back to her spot and was laying there sunbathing.' She looks so sexy in the swimsuit' Darien thought but then immediately tried to think of something else or else he would get caught staring.   
  
Serena who had seen Darien come back on the boat. Since her sunglasses weren't transparent, she could check out Darien and he wouldn't even know it. Darien's muscled body glistened in the sun as he tried himself off sensually, ' He is so damn sexy, stop it Serena! Remember Matt last night,' she continues to think, ' Who cares about Matt when you could have sexy Darien.' Serena shook her head trying to relieve herself from her thoughts. Meanwhile Ken had noticed their body language again, ' Those two need to stop or hook up.' He then went back to Lita.   
  
Darien walked over to Serena and laid down next to her and stared at her contently. Then his mischievous mind kicked in as he started tickling her in the places her remembered were the worst for her. Serena grinned at him and couldn't help but laugh as she started trying to get him to stop but it was no use because Darien was to strong for her." Darien... please...stop." She managed to say in-between laughs. Finally he stopped and rested his head on her stomach as he looked at her, she looked back down at him as she closed her eyes and started playing with Darien's hair. The movement was so gentle and caring that he started to fall asleep.  
  
Three pairs of eyes saw the scene that just happened before their very own eyes. They all looked back at each other and grinned all thinking one thing, 'There will be no problem for them, they obviously love each other.' For the rest of the day they all drove the Jet skis, swam, or relaxed in the boat.  
************************  
  
Later on that night at the house everyone was relaxing in the living room watching some TV. Serena and Darien were on one end of the couch cuddling as he had his arms wrapped around her and she was curled up in a ball next to him resting her head on his chest. On the other side of the couch Andrew was sitting down with his feet propped up on the coffee table and Mina's head was resting on his lap as she stretched out her legs on the couch. Lita and Ken were on the floor next to the couch laying on the backs next to each other with their heads propped up on pillows. Chad was sitting in the reclining chair next to the couch waiting for Raye to come back from the kitchen with some food.   
  
When Raye walked in she threw some bags of chips at Lita and Serena and then sat down in Chad's lap and they all watched TV. Darien looked down at Serena lovingly, ' Serena I love you so much, why can't I just tell you that.' He thought then remembering the bet, ' Oh no I have to call that off, if she finds out then I'm really in trouble.' Serena was also thinking about certain things at that time, ' Why did I sleep with Matt again when I have Darien right in front of me, how stupid can I get?' she continued to think,' I have to tell him or else his somehow find out and it probably will be from Matt.'  
  
"Is anyone doing anything tonight?" Mina asked keeping her eyes on the television." Not us, were just staying home and hanging out tonight." Raye and Chad said simultaneously. "What about you guys?" Mina asked looking at Ken and Lita. Lita bent her head back and looked back up to Mina, "Were going out to dinner later at spring's café." Mina looked at Andrew, " Guess it's just you and I tonight at the club." Serena looked at Mina, " Your going clubbing tonight?" Mina nodded, " To the one over by summers road?" Serena asked. She had been there at least twenty times each summer, Serena just loved to dance. Mina nodded once again, " You going with us?" Serena replied enthusiastically, " Hell yea, Darien you want to come with us?" Darien nodded, ' Now I get time to be with Serena and tell her how I feel."  
*****************  
  
Later on that night all four were in the car heading for the club. Since it had been a little bit cooler out they dressed in not so revealing clothes. Serena had decided to wear a light pink halter-top that was low enough to see the top of her cleavage. With her outfit she wore black dress pants that hung low on her hips so you could see her pierced belly button that she had gotten when she turned sixteen. Mina had decided on a tight strapless orange dress that ended a little higher then mid thigh and had a slit on the side that went up about two to three inches.   
  
Darien wore black slacks with a gray tank that clung to his chest and outlined every ripple of his hard chest. Andrew on the other hand wore khakis and a black shirt like Darien's. Darien was driving them to the club in his Mercedes with Serena in the front seat and Mina and Andrew in the back. As they arrived there, there were some people outside talking, mostly guys. Getting out of the car Darien walked over to Serena and put his arm around her waist as they walked by the strangers, most of the guys making catcalls and whistling at Serena and Mina.  
  
Going threw the doors Serena and Mina bought some glow sticks to put in their mouths. The club was packed tonight, and there were so many males there. Serena grabbed Mina's hand and they walked out onto the dance floor Darien and Andrew in tow. At first Mina and Serena started dancing with each other but they ending up going to the guys. Darien saw the way Serena was dancing with him and he was shocked, ' I didn't know Serena had those kind of moves.' Darien thought as he started grinding his hips on hers to the beat of the music. For the rest of the night it was more of a game of seduction than harmless dancing.  
***********  
  
A couple hours later at the house Mina, Andrew, Darien, and Serena had gotten back from a night of dancing, it was about two am. As they walked in the house laughing Mina and Andrew said " Goodnight" and walked up stairs. Darien and Serena were still in the foyer. Darien had to tell her now because this would probably be his only chance." Serena can we talk about... us?" Darien blurted out, ' Now is your chance. Serena looked back into his eyes, " Sure, what about us?" Darien then grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room and sat her down on the couch.   
  
" Lately I've been thinking a lot about last summer, I know I wasn't the nicest person about the subject earlier this week when you asked me about it in the car, " Darien continued, " But I've been thinking about us being more than friends." Serena cracked a smile, " So have I, I just haven't had the guts to tell you how I felt about you." Darien smiled and sighed with relief, ' See that wasn't so bad Darien.' Darien thought to himself.  
  
Darien was then concerned at what Serena said next, " Darien I have to tell you something though and you probably won't like it." Serena thought, ' Better get it over with now, it was just a big mistake with Matt.'" Last night when everyone went to bed... Matt and I...I-I slept with Matt." Serena downcast her eyes not wanting to look at Darien's expression. Darien was astounded, " What! Last - night...you and Matt" Darien jumped up and ran a hand through his hair. Serena should have expected this from him; " I only did it because I saw you walk off with Sheila the night at the beach party... I assumed you guys were messing around."   
  
Darien looked at her, " Sheila and I are no more Serena, we had gone to bar and talked about college!" Darien then regretted that he yelled at her, ' Your not being fair Darien, remember the bet?' He thought. Serena eyes started to water,' No I'm not going to cry in front of him' Serena thought. She then looked at him and he saw her eyes water and felt bad that he had yelled. Serena then pleaded with him, " Darien please forgive me I was just so confused... I-I love you." She stuttered out and then the tears flowed down her cheeks. Darien sat back down on the couch and pulled Serena in for a hug as she racked with sobs and whispers" I'm sorry Darien, I'm so sorry" Darien kissed the top of her head as he rocked her back and forth in his arms, " I love you to Serena, I love you to."   
  
A couple minutes later after she calmed down, Darien realized that she fell asleep in his arms. Careful not to wake her he gently picked her up and carried her to her room. There in her room he placed her under the covers and watched her sleep for a couple minutes before he walked out and shut the door. He walked back to the room as his mind replayed all the events that just happened downstairs. In his room he then changed into some black shorts and a tank top and climbed into bed falling asleep quickly.   
*************************************************************  
Questions, comments or flames?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Title: Just another summer   
Author: Gorgeous Moon  
Chapter: 4  
Email: usaandmamolvr@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon  
  
************************************************************************************  
Chapter 4  
************************************************************************************  
  
The next morning Darien woke up and jumped into the shower. After he was finished he walked back into his bedroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He was startled when he saw Serena sitting on the bed. He walked over to his dresser and started finding something to wear for the day." Thank you Darien." Serena said quietly. Darien stopped and looked up at Serena in the mirror.' Go to her.' Darien's mind told him. He walked over to Serena and sat next to her wrapping his arms gently around her pulling her in for a hug. He kissed her hair and inhaled the scent,' She smells like strawberries.' Darien thought.   
  
Serena looked up at him into his eyes, the depth of his soul. " What's going to happen between us Darien?" Serena asked quietly hoping he would say that he wants her to be his girl. Darien smiled and leaned in for a short kiss, that both of them never wanted to end. Darien reluctantly pulled away. " That should answer your question." Darien replied getting up and walking back to his dresser determined to find something to wear. Serena smiled and walked past Darien with a big smile on her face, " I'll be downstairs." Darien grinned at her and grabbed her butt for a quick second before she walked out of the room. She turned around and had on a shocked face. Darien didn't even have to see her face to know what the reaction was but a smile still tugged at his lips, " You know you liked it." Serena only blushed and walked out of the room.  
********************************  
  
Serena walked downstairs towards the kitchen with the biggest smile on her face everyone had ever seen in the past couple of days. Walking into the kitchen and pouring a cup of coffee she started humming a tune as the rest of the guys looked at her funny. Mina walked over to her, " You feeling ok?" She asked as she placed the back of her hand on Serena's forehead in which Serena just laughed at her and brushed her hand off. " Can't a girl just be happy?" Serena asked calmly as she glanced at the newspaper on the counter not bothering to look up at her friend's confused faces.   
  
Lita perked up knowing why, "You and Darien finally got together, didn't you?" As Serena was about to answer Lita Darien came walking in but he already heard Lita's question. " What's this I hear about me?" He asked as he walked over to Serena, " Hi honey." He whispered loud enough so that the others could hear but not to loud. He then bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek and sat down on a stool next to her. Lita's question had been answered, " Never mind."   
  
"So what does everyone want to do today?" Chad asked after the scene ended. Raye spoke up." I just want to hang out at the beach today and work on my tan." Everyone agreed and in the next two hours everyone ate breakfast and got ready to go to the beach. Once everyone was ready they left but not taking the cars, they all decided to take a walk to the beach since it was only a quarter of a mile away. Walking to the beach everyone seemed to just pair off with their guy or girl. The guys, being the gentlemen they are, carried the girl's belongings for them.  
********************************  
  
Meanwhile at the beach already were Matt and Brittany lying next to each other on two lawn chairs. Matt hadn't seen Serena since yesterday morning and he wasn't really worried about her until he saw her arrive with her group, locked arms with Darien. Jealousy was brewing inside Matt as he watched the group pick a spot a little away from Matt and Brittany. They all settled next to each other on the sand.  
*********************************  
  
Serena pulled out her towel and rolled it out and plopped down onto it with another towel propping her head up while she then put on her shades. Darien lay down next to her and stared at her while playing with her hair. Serena looked at him lovingly and pulled him in for a short, but sweet, kiss. Raye, Chad, Lita and Ken had all set their stuff down and went to swim in the ocean. Mina who was laying next to Serena pointed down towards the shore, " Look at them" she said as they started a chicken fight. Serena laughed as a wave came crashing down onto Raye and Chad as they fell into the depths of the water. They could see Lita making poses of how strong she was that she won, then she high fived Ken.   
  
The warmth of the sun was affecting Serena and Darien as they drifted into a light sleep for the next half hour. Mina sat up and her and Andrew started building a sand castle to the best of their ability but it just ended up looking like a sand hill because Andrew got frustrated and started stomping on it. Mina only laughed at him because he resembled a little boy. After Andrew was done he just sat down next to Mina and they talked for a little while.   
************************************  
  
A couple feet away was Matt still in his chair next to Brittany, who was trying to get his attention but he was more focused on Serena and Darien. ' That sly, I slept with Serena and she disses me for that creep, no this won't happen to me. This has never happened to me!' He thought. " Matt, honey...hello are you there?" She asked him waving her hand in front of his face. He looked over at her and smiled while devising a plan of action against Serena and Darien." Yea, sorry babe, I was just thinking." She looked at him curiously, "About what?" He looked over at her." Oh nothing." She forgot it as they just relaxed a little longer.   
*************************************  
  
Serena wasn't dumb, she saw Matt sitting over there flirting with Brittany in the distance.' Well at least I don't have to deal with him since he has Brittany once again,' She then looked down at Darien who had his head right next to hers sleeping peacefully,' and I finally have my Darien once again but this time I'm not letting him get away.' Serena began to get thirsty and as she sat up she felt an arm grab her waist and pull her toward them. " Don't go." Darien pleaded as he tried to convince her to stay with him. Serena shook her head smiling, " I'm only going to get a drink at the bar, I'll be back in a second, do you want anything?" Darien gave up and just shook his head, " Don't be to long." Darien said to her.   
  
Serena got up and walked to the bar but then realized she had to walk past Matt to get there. Acting like he wasn't there she casually walked past him. Matt seeing this made an excuse to Brittany saying he wanted a drink. Getting up from his chair he walked over to the bar and walked up to Serena's back. Bravely he wrapped his arms around Serena from behind, " Darien, I said I would be back couldn't you-" But Serena stopped mid sentence as she turned around and saw Matt. Tipping her sunglasses a little down her nose she looked at Matt, " Would you mind taking your hands off me now?" Matt looked at her stunned, ' What's gotten into her?' He thought as he removed his hands but he positioned himself so she couldn't leave without walking past him.   
  
"What's gotten into you Serena?" Matt asked worried. Serena looked at him wanting to lash out at him but just stayed calm. " As you can see I moved on and you have to so would you please move out of my way?" Matt only moved closer to her still not letting her leave, " So you and Darien...?" She didn't let him finish as she started getting angry with him, " That is none of your business Matt." Matt only got furious at the answer, " It is my business when you sleep with me one night and the next your with Darien." Matt continued," Don't whore yourself around Serena, it's dirty." ' He had the nerve to call her a whore!' Serena thought but then heard a voice " Is there a problem here?" Serena sighed with relief as Darien had walked up and saw the scene before him.   
  
Matt turned around, " Nope Darien, no problem here." He stated as he patted Darien's shoulder. Serena saw her escape and walked past Matt and to Darien. Matt watched in fury as Darien wrapped his arm around her shoulder walking back to there place on the beach. Matt walked back to Brittany sitting down in anger and ignoring Brittany.  
********************************  
  
Serena and Darien settled back at their seats and relaxed some more." What did he say to you Serena?" Darien asked, worried of her. Serena sighed and looked at Darien, " He- he said I should stop whoring around and-" Serena didn't get to finish before she just broke down into tears. Darien claimed her into a hug whispering, " Shh it's ok, your not a whore and you know that." Pulling her away from him arms length he looked her in the eye, " I love you and I won't let jerks like him get to you." Serena sniffled, " I love you Darien." The rest of the day was spent playing in the water and hanging out. Although Serena and Darien left a little before the rest did.  
********************************   
  
Arriving back at home they walked in the door holding each other affectionately. Serena headed towards the stairs when they were in the foyer but strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her towards the owner. Turning in Darien's arms she kissed him on the nose lightly. She looked into Darien's dark blue eyes and saw that he only meant love and no harm to her. Taking his hand gently into hers she guided him up to her bedroom where they then made true love for the first time knowing there would be no regrets this time. About and hour later Serena woke up in Darien's arms. As she got up she heard Darien groan in disappointment." I'll be back, I've got to take a shower." Darien then got up and headed downstairs.  
  
Darien walked into the living room and took off his shirt and throwing it aside as he lay on his back on the couch watching TV. He was thinking about today's events. ' I've got to tell her something, she deserves to know.' Darien thought.   
  
Ten minutes later Serena came walking downstairs in a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top with a towel in hand trying her hair with. She then walked into the living room and walked over to Darien. He had fallen into a light sleep so Serena had decided to wake him up. Serena started tickling his nose lightly; in response he just took his hand and rubbed his hand over his nose falling back asleep. Serena did this again but what she didn't see was his arms striking out to grab her. He then proceeded to tickle her and she finally calmed down two minutes later.   
  
Serena then lay down next to Darien looking in his eyes with much love. "I love you Darien" she whispered softly in his ear, he then opened his eyes and smiled at her, " I love you to." He then pulled her onto his chest as he thought this would be the best time to tell her about the bet. She straddles him and he looked up into her eyes, " Serena I need to tell you something." She detected a sense of seriousness in his voice. " You can tell me anything Darien."   
  
He started to explain." Well at the beginning of the summer-" Bust he was cut off by their friends walking in the door with arch enemy Matt. They all stopped laughing as they saw Serena and Darien on the couch in a certain position. " I knew you guys would hook up!" Raye exclaimed. Serena only blushed then rolled off Darien and stood up as he did the same. Matt saw this as the chance to get revenge. " I guess the bet is off Darien." Darien eyes shot up and glared at Matt  
  
Serena spook up wondering what they were talking about. " What bet?" Darien looked at Matt with some avail but he wasn't going to help. He then scratched the back of his head starting; " Umm you see that's what I was about to tell you about Serena." Darien continued, " at the beginning of the summer you were being so cold to me and matt bet me 200 dollars that I wouldn't be able to sleep with you by the end of the summer and-" He was cut off by Serena. "You bet on me?" Serena asked stunned thinking that he was a changed man. " Was that what that was all about earlier, a stupid bet?" Darien kept trying to cut in but Serena didn't let him.  
  
" I thought you were different Darien, I thought you loved me," the tears started to pour," but I guess I was wrong." Serena was then speechless. Darien reached out to comfort Serena put she knocked his hand away. " Don't you ever touch me again!" She screamed at his face and ran out grabbing her keys and leaving.Everyone left in the room just stared at matt or Darien. Lita turned to matt, " Get out, you only cause trouble." She then grabbed his arm and threw him out of the door. " Hey it wasn't my fault, Darien screwed up!" He then gave up and left.  
  
Darien only sat down and put his head in his hands and started crying. 'A college guy crying, how helpless is that.' Darien thought to himself, ' What am I going to do?' Andrew walked over to Darien and handed him a pair of keys. " There is only one thing you can do Dare, don't let her slip through your fingers again." Andrew smiled down at Darien as he hugged Andrew and left.  
********************************************************************  
Comments, questions, flames? Sorry so short.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Title: Just another summer

Author: Gorgeous Moon

Chapter: 5

Email: usaandmamolvr@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.

*****************************************************************************

Chapter 5

*****************************************************************************

Serena's hair was blowing in the wind as she was speeding down the road, she didn't know where she was headed just as long as it was away from Darien. She pulled a hand up to wipe the tears away from her eyes. She pulled into the parking lot to the main building, it was about 8 pm and the sun was just setting. Now that the car was parked Serena turned off the car and just rested her head on the steering wheel and sobbed. 

'Why did he do this to me?' Serena thought, ' A stupid bet, that was all that I was to him.' Serena pulled herself together and got out of the car and headed to the beach. Arriving at the sand she pulled off her shoes and carried them into her hand as she walked to a secluded spot where she could think. A little ways down the beach she saw no one there so she sat down and looked at the waves crashing onto the shore.' This is such a beautiful place.'

Leaning back on her elbows she sighed and thought about the week's events. How Darien would lay by her and play with her hair on the sailboat, how he would look lovingly at her face and whisper I love you in her ear.' I was such a stupid fool for falling for him again!'' why why why!' Serena was then disturbed by her thoughts as she felt a presence walk up to her. Looking up at the figure who she thought was Darien was actually Matt. Rolling her eyes and really not wanting to see Matt she looked back at the ocean. Matt sat down next to her and looked at her." Why did you leave me Serena?" he asked gently. " I thought what we did meant something to you." " Shut up Matt, I'm tired off all your games… you never loved me- just used me as a toy." She continued," You have Brittany now so your sexual needs will still be met, Now please leave me alone." Serena said the last sentence with anger in her voice. 

Matt looked over at her surprised at her remark. "What did you say?" he said with hostility this time. She looked over at him in fury hoping he would go away. " Matt you heard what I said now go aw-" But she was cut off as Matt swiftly moved on top of her straddling her pinning her to the sand violently. Serena started hitting him in the chest but it didn't seem to effect him so he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head in the sand with one of his hands. " Get off me NOW!" Serena screamed but no one seemed to hear her because she was to far away. 

"Listen to me bitch, you shouldn't have dissed me like that," He continued as he slapped her in the face "No one has and especially not for someone like Darien Shields!" She stared to cry and whimper as she could see no avail from her struggling. Matt then started to explore her body with his other hand as he swiftly moved it up her tank top and grabbed her breast with a firm squeeze. "Please Matt …stop" she whimpered but he didn't want to listen. "Someone HELP me please!!" Serena screamed one more time. Matt kissed her fiercely to shut her up and started undoing the drawstring to her shorts. He then pulled them down roughly. Serena started sobbing, ' Oh my God he is going to rape me!' Serena thought. Matt then went for her panties, she then started struggling against him more but he was just to heavy. 

Just before he was about to pull them down someone roughly pushed Matt off her, Serena was to frighten to look to see who it was as she just grabbed her shorts and pulled them up quickly. Serena briskly stood up and looked to see who it was. Squinting her eyes she could see Matt and what looked like Darien fighting. Darien punched matt hard in the jaw and Matt fell to the sand nursing his jaw. She could hear Matt yelling at Darien " Your going to get it bastard!" He then lunged at Darien but Darien was to quick as he just kneed him in the groin. Serena didn't want to see the rest. She grabbed her keys and started to run off as she heard Darien yelling to her " Serena wait!" She ignored him and kept running down the beach but she was to slow as Darien grabbed her wrist and yanked her around. 

" Are you alright?" He asked worrying. Serena ignored his question." Let me go Darien." It was more of a statement then a plead to him. She didn't even look him in the eyes as her emotions for him may take over her actions. "Serena, talk to me." He pleaded with her. " Darien… what do you want me to say?" Serena said still not looking in his eyes. Darien got on his knees still holding onto her hands with a firm grip as she might slip away again. " Serena… I'm on my knees begging for you forgiveness." Serena finally looked into his eyes and her lips started to form into a smile but it quickly faded. 

"Why should I forgive you, there is a chance you could do this to me again." She continued to say. Darien stood up and looked into her eyes taking both of her hands in his." I know I've made a mistake that I can't make up for…but I love you and you are all that matters to me." Darien said hoping. Serena looked into his eyes knowing he was telling the truth. Darien then could tell by the look on her face that she had forgiven him and he wrapped her up in his strong arms and held her tightly. " I love you Serena, always and forever." He pulled her a little away from him to look in her eyes as he then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. 

The kiss lasted until both need air to breath; Darien then smiled from ear to ear and picked her up swinging her around. They both laughed and walked back to Serena's car. " Darien did you mean what you said? About me being the only thing that matters to you?" She asked grinning at him. He looked down at her " Well you… and medical school." He half joked; she playfully hit him and laughed. 

************************************************************

The next night was the fourth of July and everyone had decided to go to the beach to watch the fireworks. They all sat respectively with their boyfriends on a big beach blanket they had brought. Lita and Ken were sitting on one end while Ken had his head in Lita's lap looking up at the sky anticipating when the fireworks were coming.Raye sat between Chad's legs and leaned against his chest. While Andrew and Mina sat next to each other with their heads resting next to each others. 

Matt and Brittany walked by Matt didn't look too happy with a wrap around his jaw holding it in place and a big bruise on his cheek other cheek. Andrew laughed at the sight. " Was that your handiwork Dare?" Darien just nodded and laughed with him. Serena and him were sitting by Mina and Andrew with Darien's arm wrapped around her waist holding her close never wanting to let her go. A photographer came by. " Can I get a group picture?" Everyone nodded and smiled. " Say Summer's end!" The photographer shouted as everyone said it and smiled big. Except for Darien and Serena who turned to each other and shared a sweet tender kiss. 

The photographer handed out the pictures a little while later. When Darien and Serena saw it they laughed because their kiss was caught on camera. Suddenly the fireworks started and everyone looked up into the sky and saw the colors in the air. Serena and Darien looked at each other in their eyes. Darien then reached for his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Serena gasped knowing what it was. Darien then asked her." Serena will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked quietly. Serena only nodded and kissed him fiercely on the lips never wanting it to end. 

The group was oblivious to what just happened with Serena and Darien. They just kissed like there was no tomorrow as fireworks kept exploding in the air. This would be one night where Serena and Darien would never forget for the rest of their lives.

********************************************************

The end!


End file.
